1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display window for a display apparatus and a display apparatus including the same, for example, a display window for a display apparatus, which may be capable of maintaining flexible characteristics and may have high durability, and a display apparatus including the display window.
2. Description of the Related Art
To manufacture a flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate formed of, for example, resin may be used rather than a glass substrate, and a display window may be disposed on a front surface of a display panel to protect the display panel.